The Price of Peace?
by Mountain King
Summary: Farscape Doctor Who crossover. A rather dissagreable old man turns up on Moya several years after the Peacekeeper Wars have finished. In a galaxy of peace he brings war, suffering and destruction. Can the crew stop him or will they?
1. Introduction and teaser

The Price of Peace?  
Intro and teaser

Introduction

Welcome back to the Doctor Who crossover bunny shooting range. Where for some barmy reason I keep taking plot shots from Doctor Who and cross them with all sorts of other cannon.

This time I'm turning my attention to Farscape. Of its time Doctor Who could be said to have been just as ground braking, perhaps even more so. Making this a perfect match. Unfortunately, for Farscape, I've been planing this for quite a while and although it's going to be short I can guarantee something of interest.

At first it was going to take place somewhere in the middle of both Farscape and the Classic Who series. Interestingly you weren't really supposed to recognise which Doctor I was using, I wanted it to be whoever you guessed it could be. When searching for a plot I re-watched my Farscape DVDs and something from the end of the Peacekeeper wars bugged me. That little annoyance gave me the basis of a rather interesting plot.

Then, turning the whole idea on its head, I realised only one Doctor had the knowledge and the attitude to pull this off. Only one could cut through the mess and argue a point so obscure that it borders on the unthinkable. Giving me an insight in to the Doctor in question I'm afraid this became a rather big target on the range.

Disclaimer

I don't own Doctor Who or Farscape, or any of the characters. They do belong to the BBC and The Jim Henson company.

* * *

Teaser

Aeryn Sun had done a lot of things in her life, seen a lot of wonders and fought a fair number of battles. But that was all in the past and in all of that time and adventures she had never been so proud.

Her son, D'Argo, stood on a storage crate and was learning to fly Moya. It had been six glorious years of peace and in that time the Eidelon's had slowly spread their influence throughout the Uncharted Territories and deep into Peacekeeper and Scarran Space. In that time she and John had raised a healthy, strong, boy.

After the first couple of years on Hyneria they had been bitten by wanderlust and her husband called it. Ever present, the giant bio-mechinoid ship Moya and her symbiotic Pilot agreed to take them. Charting the Territories and the marvels of Tormented Space.

They were making their way, however aimlessly, to Earth. Hopefully they would still welcome the chance to explore space and travel amongst the stars.

Chiana had never really left Moya. She tried to settle down on several planets but she never really fit in. In the end she realised Moya had become the only real home for her. "Aunty Chi", as D'Argo called her, had become part of the family. Half guarding, half corrupting the littlest, member of the crew.

Stark had also stuck with them. At first he spent time among the Eidelons, seeking a better grip on the calm he enjoyed these days. He still wore the scars on the right side of his face but the metal mask was happily stored away. Sark had changed so much that he even served as their mediator and the level head in any arguments within the crew and with whatever bozo attacked them.

Thankfully that was rare but it did happen. Aeryn would never admit it but those were the times she felt most comfortable. John could see it but said nothing.

John. John spent his time researching. He had never given up wormholes and once again filled whole rooms with notes. Aeryn had come to understand it was more of a hobby than the obsession of before but John still kept it up. Laughing about how travelling through wormholes is a lot safer than weapons made of the things.

'Mom, what's that?' D'Argo asked, pointing at the main portal.

Something small and blue hung there in Tormented Space, innocently spinning on some unfathomable course. '...Pilot?'

'Apologies. Moya's sensors did not detect any objects that close to her.'

'What is it?'

'Unknown, Moya can see it but it is almost invisible to her sensor screen.' as they passed it Aeryn could see clearly that it was manufactured. Clear edges and inset panels dotted its small, box like, surface. At the top were a few words in English Aeryn half recognised from Earth.

'Pilot. All stop, power up the docking web and bring it aboard!'

'Officer Sun?'

'Its from Earth, Pilot.' It was then something strange happened. A light on top of the box flashed and the little thing faded in and out of sight. Eventually the whole thing vanished, only to have the light flood the command room.

She acted instantly, even six years of peace hadn't dulled her reaction time. In one action she slapped her comms and picked up her son. 'John; get down here. Something strange is happening.' Stashing D'Argo under the strategy table she reached for her empty holster.

Some times she hated peacetime.

Aeryn almost hadn't noticed the sound that accompanied the light. A grinding of gears and discordant notes unlike she had ever heard before. It seemed to echo from everywhere before the Box fully reappeared with a solid pulse and a clang.

John, Chiana and Stark all ran into the room just in time for all the lights to go out.

End Teaser


	2. Chapter 1

The Price of Peace?  
Chapter 1

John fought down the grin that was spreading across his face. This was the life! No clue what was going on, danger and intrigue around every bend. He would never admit it, neither would any of the others but they would agree, they were only ever happy running for their lives.

The room lit up from hundreds of little points, it looked like every DRD on board had gathered in the control chamber. 'Oh great! Moya's gone nuts again.' he said with bitter sarcasm. The little spotlights danced around the room and settled on the new feature. Was that smoke coming from those doors?

Suddenly all the lights came back on. The blue door was flung open and four people stumbled out along with a great cloud of smoke. One of them, a young girl, was coughing with the rest of them. Between coughs she looked up and saw him pointing Winona; 'Grandfather!'

The old man, his white hair combed back and walking cane in one hand, looked up for a moment and moved faster than he had any right to. 'Get behind me Susan.' Stepping up in front of her he looked at John the same way a school principle looked on a kid in kindergarten, pulling another's hair.

Holstering the gun John held his hands apart. 'Chiana, put the blade down.' He did really have to ask, it had already been folded back up and she was sliding it back into the scabbard at her hip. He looked back at the four guests. The other man, about John's age, was standing in front of a woman 'Sorry, you kind of surprised us.'

'So what do you do... hum? You point guns at us!' the old man barked. 'Typical Americans, don't know what it is? Shoot it!'

John winced but the other man came to his rescue. 'We did drop in on them Doctor. We should be thankful.'

'Thankful! What if he had shot Susan... hum! Even if it was an accident she could still have been hurt!'

'We're sorry. I'm John Crichton, we're not used to guests popping in like that. It's usually:- "Roar", "Kill", and "I will have my revenge!" types.'

'Oh its quite alright my boy, we did drop in uninvited after all.' The old man pulled off a 180 in attitude that left even John behind.

The youngest had edged herself around her grandfather. 'We're sorry, the TARDIS is out of energy and we were left floating when your ship flew past. We just need some time for it to recharge.'

From the corner of his eye John could see the DRD's zooming around and scanning the blue box. The woman and younger man were trying to keep themselves close to the box and hop away from the yellow robots. Strangely the other two hadn't noticed or just didn't care. 'I'm Susan and this is my Grandfather.'

'You can call me Doctor.' He finally looked at the army of DRD's 'What are these neurotic little things doing?'

'I have no idea.' John admitted before hitting the comms. 'Pilot?'

No answer

'Pilot?'

'...Wha... Yes Commander Crichton?' He sounded distracted and almost, well, drugged.

'Pilot are you alright?' Aeryn asked. John noticed Stark step up and explain that Moya was a living ship that was bonded to Pilot and then asked who they were. A question that the Doctor side stepped easily.

'I do not know. Moya is distracted... Confused and I believe talking to herself. Yet there is something, ideas Moya herself does not understand crossing her mind. Worlds she has not seen and memories that are not her own. Wisdom yet child like wonder...' Pilot trailed off.

'Pilot; could something be talking to Moya? The box that appeared?'

'That's quite impossible.' the Doctor insisted. Waving off Stark he came closer. 'My TARDIS couldn't be more alive than a tree or a crystal. It has a brain of sorts but nothing advanced enough to be called a mind of its own.'

'But it still could be effecting Moya.' Chiana half growled.

'Nonsense.' The old man waved his stick at her. 'Your friend tells me this ship is alive as you and me. My TARDIS hasn't the capability to think independently let alone invade a mind as vast as this ship. Why if it was that powerful we would never have run out of power in the first place!'

'But Grandfather the type 90...'

'...Was grown to have a mind of its own child and very strictly trained too. Can you imagine a TARDIS with a truly independent mind? Impossible!' The Doctor was a very strange man, caring for his granddaughter one moment and dismissing her another. His eyes never seemed to stop. Even when talking to John he never looked directly at him, always inspecting some nook and cranny like the answers to the universe lay there. 'While I admit some psychic bleed through might have happened it is far more likely some of your Moya's wires got crossed. Maybe from the emergency jump we had to make, yes. Well that's sorted, our mistake I'm sure. Sorry and all that. Who's this, hum?'

John almost missed the old man changing the subject. When his his son answered both he and Aeryn were on guard in a flash. 'I'm D'Argo Sun-Crichton. You're tall.'

There was a pause 'You're short.' the Doctor answered.

'You're old.' D'Argo began laughing.

'You're young.' The old mans dead pan voice goading John's son on.

'You're funny!'

'I'm surprised you can hear me boy.' D'Argo suddenly stopped smiling. 'A boy your age should stop keeping things in their ears.' The stranger pulled off one of the oldest tricks in the book. From his sons ear the Doctor plucked a peacekeeper credit coin.

'What, how?' Aeryn gasped, she probably had never seen it done.

'An old trick.' The Doctor shared before coughing. His granddaughter and John's son were at his side.

'My grandfather must have breathed the smoke. Can we get him some water? Please?' She asked

'No Susan. I'm...' he was bent double again with another racking cough. 'Quite alright.' he finished weakly.

D'Argo looked up to him. 'Father?' but didn't wait he just left before John had a chance to agree. The two of them helped the old man to the central camber.

'Stark, go with them. Make sure things are alright with them.' John told his now sane, if a little vague friend. As he followed them John turned to the other two. 'So, time for the rest of the introductions.'

Well I'm Ian, this is Barbara. I'm afraid we won't be much help, we're both school teachers. Susan was just a strange student we wanted to find out more about. We followed her to a scrap yard where we found this thing.' He waved at the blue box. 'After that it's just been one adventure after another.'

Aeryn went a bit closer to them, 'Where are you from?' Her hand had never left the pulse pistol on her thigh, Just like back in the day.

'A place called England, on the planet Earth.'

That was a shock. Chiana looked to John quickly; 'Humans? Shouldn't you guys have heard of us by now?'

The woman winced; 'Not when we're from. Erm... What year is this?'

The three of them looked at each other; 'Year?'

* * *

Grandfather was a mystery, even to Susan. She'd known him for years, after and before that time when he vanished. Even before that time he was strange, sort of like she was around friends. If she could call anyone back home a friend. Grandfather wasn't as bad as he made out and certainly not as weak as he was pretending to be.

Back on their homeworld Susan was the outsider, always trying to make friends and talking to people. None of them wanted to be friends or talk to her. Even family back home were silent to one another, they weren't even friends. All but Grandfather. He was family, together they had left the cold, horrible, people of their own kind and found the humans.

The dark haired boy lead them down great curved corridors in gold and copper. this was how a living ship should look like. TARDIS like Grandfathers had been grown but the inside was hollowed out and forced into the shape the Time Lords decided. Looking at Grandfather Susan saw just how much of an act he was putting on, why she couldn't guess but he couldn't fool her and pay attention to his surroundings.

They sat him down in a gorgeous room, a large curved table took up most of it. 'Thank you, thank you both.' Grandfather smiled and the boy went to a dispenser. He came back with a cup of water which Grandfather never even touched.

The strange, serene, man with a half burnt face was hot on their heels. 'Ah I see you are well.'

'Yes we are.' Grandfather said. 'Tell me you said you were a Banik slave?'

'Yes, yes. I am, a Banik Stykera. Gifted with the light to help others on their way to the other side. Fortunately these days of peace my services are not needed.'

'Really? A guide to a higher plane upon death should all ways be needed.'

It was then another alien waked in, they wore flowing robes and had a strange segmented face. 'This is a time of peace. The people of the galaxy need not fear death anymore for we are bringing an end to war.'

Susan couldn't say why but she trusted this stranger. Her calm voice and saintly posture radiated calm and honesty. For some reason all this put her on edge. Grandfather stood up, a gentle smile on his face. 'I am the Doctor, this is my granddaughter. I am sure you know the boy.'

'Yes I know D'Argo very well.' she laughed lightly. Susan wasn't as bright as Grandfather. She knew that, of the two of them she failed the Time Lord Academy. He simply never bothered to finish, so why was he so friendly to this stranger. Grandfather never made friends with strangers. 'What brings you to this ship of peace?' the woman asked.

Susan caught the answer in the back of her mouth. She clamped down on any sound, but grandfather didn't. Something was very wrong here. 'We're just travellers, out to see the sights of the universe and we came across this place. Your ship truly is beautiful.'

'Grandfather! We don't know her.'

'What has that to do with the price of tea?' he snapped back. 'Do be quiet. Can you not see I'm having a civilised discussion? I am sorry.' He turned to the woman. 'My granddaughter is too young to understand the importance of what you have told us. Her head is still full of candy floss and pretty boys. I am also very tired from our journey here. I will explain it all to her and rest, you'll excuse me of course.'

'Of course.' the woman smiled back. 'I am Elyria of the Eidelons.'

Once again Susan wanted to say something. Her planet, who she was and how they got here. Once again she clamped down on it. Grandfather simply smiled, nodded and took the two of them out of the room.

D'Argo, for his part, looked almost as confused as she was but he also had the sense not to say anything. Well out of earshot of the Eidelon she looked at her Grandfather. Never in as long as she had known him had the young woman EVER seen him so angry. 'Grandfather?' she asked, almost terrified by the answer.

His face brightened; 'Susan, I am so proud of you. Listen to me. Both of you. Do not talk with that woman alone always be with someone else. Distract her, make her pay attention the others.'

'What's wrong?' D'Argo asked.

'You are a bright boy, please listen to me carefully D'Argo. That person is an empath. Perhaps even more. They read your emotions and play on them to get you to do exactly what they want.'

'But they would never do anything to hurt anyone. The Eidelons used their power to stop the Peacekeeper-Scarran war. They only try to help stop wars.'

Susan watched her Grandfather tap his stick. He was right, there was something incredibly wrong with that person. Everything that Susan trusted was telling her that they were safe with the Eidelons but there was something else. That part she hated about herself. The Time-Lady inside her. Instincts, feelings, whatever they were. They were what stopped her from talking back in the room, they were the things that let her know how dangerous these Eidelons were. 'He's right D'Argo. As much as we don't like it.'

'Peace bought at such a price is no peace. It is slavery. I have the ability to resist their powers. Susan you do not and D'Argo. Young man, you have lived most of your life under the thumb of these Eidelons. They don't worry about you, by controlling your parents they think they control you.'

'I don't believe you sir. You're a nice man, you're funny and smart but I think you're wrong.'

'Young man, if I am wrong then I'm glad. I have heard of the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers. It is in their nature to destroy each other, like matter and anti-matter. Those people have manipulated them, twisted them into something else.'

'What do you mean Grandfather?'

'Both of those races enslave those people they think are less evolved. Grind them under heel. If I'm right the only way to make peace between them would be to control them.'

End chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

The Price of Peace?  
Chapter 2

D'Argo was confused. The girl, Susan, was sent to the command deck to talk with the old mans friends and keep them away from the Eidelons. He told her the quickest way back and her grandfather told her how to secure their ship. Shortly after she ran off D'Argo was left alone with the strange man. 'I don't understand.' he finally asked. 'They are nothing like what you said.'

'Hum?' the old man was looking at one of the walls in deep fascination. Nothing like what?'

'The Eidelons and Miss Elyria. I don't like them, she can be bossy but they're not evil. If they were mum and Dad would know and stop them.'

The Doctor looked at D'Argo and he could see the old man stop himself from saying something. Aunty Chi did it all the time, otherwise mother would get angry that D'Argo had learned a few words he shouldn't. 'I felt her mind probing my own, in here. Seeking my feelings and making me trust. I don't like people tampering, especially with my mind. Think, my boy, why would they do that? hum? Why was she so instant to know who I was? Why? and why would she be on this ship?'

The last one brought D'Argo up short. 'I don't know.' he admitted.

'Good that's the first sign of wisdom. Asking. The next is thinking, so think.' The Doctor put a hand on his shoulder. 'First what do you do out here, in space. A boy your age, alone on a ship this big? Must be a reason.'

'We...'

'No don't tell me. I don't need to know. I'm curious, Yes I am but I don't need to know.' D'Argo nodded. He had asked his parents the same question and he did need to know. Dad said that he just wanted to see space again. He said it was "wander-lust" whatever that was. Mother always said it was Dad's work, he couldn't do it on Hyneria. There were too many distractions. 'What does she do on this ship? Hum that's what I need to know.'

'She doesn't do anything. Talks to Dad a lot when he isn't working. That's all.' D'argo answered.

'Your father. What does he work on?'

'He's trying to understand wormholes and how to make them.' Everyone knew that, didn't they? The look of horror on the old mans face told him that he didn't.

'If I am right my boy the universe is in great danger. You must show me you fathers work. Now and we can only hope my fears are unfounded.'

* * *

Aeryn wasn't happy. John was getting sloppy, leaving their son in the care of a complete stranger like that. With Stark looking over them. Stark! He might be more stable these days but she still didn't trust that half farbot Banik. Hunting corridors for them she found the young girl wandering. 

'Oh sorry.' she exclaimed.

'You! What are you doing here? Where's my son?' Aeryn fingered her pulse pistol, back on her hip as it should be.

'With Grandfather. There's something I have to get from the TARDIS and then talk with Mr Chesterton and Miss Wright.' She said about twice as fast as most people could. The girl seemed to do everything like that, and her mothering instincts told Aeryn that she was always like that. Getting the child in trouble.

'Chiana is showing your friends around and to some quarters for you all to stay in. Until your ship has recharged that is.'

'Oh well if I can talk to them first and then fix the TARDIS.' This girl could get herself in trouble far to easily and after that little slip Aeryn had no intention of letting her run around Moya alone.

'Just let me check in with my son and I'll take you to find your friends.' Aeryn tapped her comms 'D'Argo where are you.'

'Tier five, section nine Mum. I'm showing the Doctor around.' Aeryn badly hid a grimace with a fake smile.

'Where's Stark?'

'He's with Miss Elyria Mum. You know what he's like.'

This time Aeryn didn't bother with the smile. 'D'Argo if anything happens to you I will kill that old man. Can he hear me?'

'Yes my dear, I can hear you. Your son is the very soul of courtesy and you have made your point. But I would never hurt him. You have my word, on the sprit of my people.' It sounded like him but it wasn't the man she had briefly met on the command deck. Gone was the harmless old man and Aeryn could tell he was serious.

'Good. I bumped into your granddaughter. She got lost on her way to do an errand, whatever it really is.' The girl's eyes widened, how her head could hold them when they were that big was a mystery. 'I give you the same vow.'

There was a pause and Aeryn could swear she heard a faint chuckle. 'You do not trust me my dear and I can guess my Granddaughter has put a foot in her mouth as usual. Susan.' He scalded. She looked embarrassed, finding her flimsy pumps far more interesting than anything else. 'You have an excellent son and I can see why now. I assure we are doing nothing untoward.'

'Good, Aeryn out.' Susan smiled shyly. 'Put your foot in your mouth?' Aeryn asked her

Chiana was showing the other two guests Pilots den. If anything they were even more hopeless than John was back when they first met. No the only real threat was the old man and he was fairly easy to keep an eye on. If he was a threat at all.

'Susan!' the woman shouted as they got into the den. 'Have you seen the Pilot! Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you.'

He waved an arm. 'You have not insulted me. You are not the first humans to meet me, they were far more ignorant of my feelings.'

'Oh wow!' Susan gasped. 'You're beautiful. I, I mean... well look at you.'

'Thank you.' Pilot nodded. Chiana jumped down from his console.

'Yes he is. And if you and that frell wit old man of yours does anything to him or Moya I'll ram this through both of you, got that?' Chiana hefted the Qalyta blade.

Susan looked around for a moment, 'Yes?'

'Moya is... well. The damage, if it is so, has not hurt her. The memories she is experiencing are... glorious. A city ancient as the mountain it rested upon... A cluster of sun's dancing with each other across a cold blue nebular.'

'What the frell is that all supposed to mean?' Chiana burst out.

'Maybe the TARDIS database has linked with Moya's.' Susan admitted. 'That could have been the damage done.'

'That would make sense.' Pilot touched several controls. 'I am afraid that the information is far too great for Moya to... grasp all at once. Your ships database must be immense.'

Susan looked embarrassed, again.

* * *

John ducked through the door. The old man, his granddaughter and John's son should have been there. They weren't. Instead Stark was fawning over Elyria, John's friend had told him he had found peace within himself and had actually become sane as a result. But there were times when he almost worshipped the Eidelons. 

On the other hand John had long ago lost any right to question other peoples sanity. 'Yo! You guy's know were little D ended up?'

'Ahh John, it is good to see you again. Stark tells me we know very little about our new guests.' Stark gave her a plate of their best food. 'Oh thank you, again, my friend.'

John got some food for himself. 'Well we're all guests on Moya and they've got nowhere to go. Chi's keeping an eye on the humans. We've got half the DRD's on the ship keeping their eye on the box so they can't go anywhere and little Dee should call us if anything goes wrong.' Sitting down he shrugged 'I mean sure if we were back in the day they'd be locked up faster than you could say Jumping Jack Flash. Now? well what could they be after?'

'Your wormhole research John. You are still the galactic expert.'

'Not for years there. Sure I still got my notes but without the knowledge Einstein sucked out of my brain I can't make heads or tails out of most of it.'

'Perhaps with some help, you yourself told me you might never find Earth without wormholes...' Elyria pressed. She was always concerned about that, well he did go on about it enough.

John shook his head. 'Wouldn't do any good. The only other person as good as me was old Scorpy. Since he disappeared your guess is as good as mine as to where to find him. Ha, for all we know he's dead and good riddance, couldn't have happened to a more deserving ghoul.'

'Do you mean that?' she asked him honestly

'No not really. We were never friends and I hated the guy but I still didn't want him dead, just off my back. We got that thanks to your people.'

She swallowed quickly 'I'm sorry what did you say?'

'The peace. No need for wormhole weapons without a war to use them in.'

'And as you demonstrated that weapon was far too devastating to contemplate using. Still your research could be important in other ways. You should get back to it.' Elyria smiled to him softly.

She was right, that old itch was back. This time he was sure he could figure that odd equation out, he'd done it once before right? Nodding John put his tray back and headed off for his "den".

Outside the room his work had completely taken over was D'Argo. John's son was nervous and he had good reason. 'D'Argo! What have I told you about going in there! I don't want you involved in this! Where's the old man?' D'Argo jumped away from the room and pointed inside...

Another voice came from inside 'Oh that's alright my boy, Quite alright. Your son was just showing me around and I found this place. Very interesting.' the old man was inside looking at the equations written on the paper scattered and hanging everywhere.

John got a cold feeling of dread, could Elyria have been right? 'Okay but please leave this alone, its very important.' He also really didn't want to have to explain any of it to him. John only half knew what it all meant anymore.

'Hum, so it is so it is. Tell me, just for a minute you understand. Good, now that you do. Over here, you have "V" negated by Sigma over Delta.' The Doctor waved his cane over one of the hanging sheets.

'Yes well what's the problem with that?'

You have Sigma as a constant. what is it? hum?' The old man thrust his chin out as if he was making a point.

'Time. Now if you excuse me.' If the was a point it was lost

'Time as a constant? You see time as constant do you? You say time always moves at the speed of light, yes. You can compress it can't you, light moves slower under pressure so it's not a constant is it? Hum?'

'But that doesn't mean time isn't constant...'

'Of course it doesn't. But the passage of time is not a constant is it. Black holes hum. Black holes slow down time because of gravity, not pressure, gravity. What are you standing on now? How, hum?'

John blinked and felt the first twinges of understanding. Time wasn't a constant under gravitational stress. But that meant, in something the size of Moya, there was a massive gravity field that... his legs gave way and John's backside collided with the decking. 'How much do you know...'

'Know about wormholes? My boy, my civilisation teach this primitive work to children as young as your son. The ancients that taught you all this? Merely our younger relatives. You are not old enough for this, none of this.' He knelt down beside John and looked him in the eye. 'This is not the time for such ability. Only when you understand the risk are you old enough to try again. Why do you need it?'

'I have to get home.' John explained what had happened. All of it, how he got to Moya and how he had survived in the uncharted territories and then tormented space when his enemies tracked him down. If he was honest John was too busy thinking about the revelation. It hadn't occurred to him just how important the gravity of Moya, of anything within light years effected something.

That was why wormholes popped up when they were near. It wasn't just blind luck, they were actually helping to create the damn things! It was a moment before John realised he had told his story but the Doctor hadn't said anything. 'Something wrong?'

'It never occurred to you to look else where did it? The sling shot you and your friend thought up. There are more ways to travel space than hetch drive and wormholes you know. Your work is brilliant my boy but all of this is too much. Too far ahead. You will never complete it in your life time. If I was you I wouldn't waste your life on something that isn't worth it. You want to go home, hum. Ask yourself where is your home? That blue green planet that created you or this magnificent beast where you have lived for more than ten years?'

End Chapter 2

Authors note:-  
Don't worry if you read this before and you don't rememebr this bit. Its' a review reply for John Cricthon, Godhead who refuses to leave a signed review. My friend Farscape has about as much science in it as a flying fish with a rocket booster strapped up its backside. Doctor who took the exact same approch of "it doesn't matter". I'm not going to say your view point is wrong or that mine is the only right one.

Personaly I see the Eidleons as a great bunch, they stop wars promote interstella peace and enjoy the benifits of having heads that open up to revial their brains. They also use a power of mind control to enforce their will upon other peoples and their culture of everyone be happy and let them do things. So they over look the fact that both the Peacekeepers and Scarran empires enslave other races, as long as peace is maintained who cares?

Here's the nub. Yes no more war. Yes no more needless deaths and yes no more bloodshed. But its part of life! Preditor and prey, What are these guys going to do? Prance up to a pack of rabid wolves and say 'Don't eat the sheep' then force the wolves against their nature because they think they are right? So what about the sheep? Without something to eat it it just keeps eatign all the food and theres no grass left for the cows. But no, because war and fighting is wrong the cows starve, the wolves starve and eventualy there isn't enough grass for all the sheep and the sheep starve.

You see war, famine, death and pain are vital for the order of life the universe. No matter how far we evolve or grow in wisdom we are all subgated to that. By going against the Nature of the universe the Eidlelons are forcing their will upon it beliving that they are right. This is the essance of confict, as evil and good are merly points of view to my P.O.V. the Eildelons are evil.

You disagree, thats good please do and thanks for reading but try not to hide behind "Dr who is crap" and unsigned reviews. If you want an argument Please PM me and well do this away form the work.

Thomas


	4. Chapter 3

The Price of Peace?  
Chapter 3

Elyria was concerned. John was getting harder and harder to control, maybe he truly was reaching the very limits of his abilities and knowledge. Still, he feared the wormhole weapon too much to share information and bring in help. That is why Scorpius had to vanish.

He was still working on the weapon for them, in hiding and solitude where he could be influenced. He was, however, unimportant. With the ability to travel almost anywhere in the galaxy Eidelon influence could be extended everywhere. Slowly and with those that survive.

Her people were not stupid or foolish. They knew that there were those out there, like this old man, who could not be influenced. Agents of Chaos who insisted on letting an outdated order prosper. The weapon, tightly controlled, would remove them for the new order. Removing the planets and their people just as John had done at the end of the Peacekeeper/Scarran war.

Long ago the Eidelons learnt how to reorder the universe in the name of peace and prosperity. They devoted themselves to this new order. One where they were in charge and life never had to worry about war, conflict or ideas. The universe would be remade into a flawless pearl, layer upon layer of peace and the harmony of life. With the Eidelons at the centre, in charge of it all. As it should be.

But now this old man comes and starts sticking his cane in where it didn't belong. Disguising his name and home world, he would not let her get a purchase on his mind. Then again domination took time, power and always had the risk of regression. Perhaps he could see the reason, the core of the new order and he would become malleable.

Turning down a long curve in Moya's corridor Elyria heard someone laughing, it sounded human. She was near John and Aeryn's chambers, but both were supposed to be busy elsewhere.

One look told her just how far her control had slipped. John was in his room, playing with his son. He was wasting his time playing with the boy instead of developing the wormhole drive. 'John!' she smiled, Elyria knew how to hide her disappointment but not her shock. 'You said you were going to work on your wormholes.' He was on his back half carrying half flying his son. They were pulling sharp turns and John was telling tall tales

John rolled off his back and put the boy down; 'All work and no play makes Johnny a dull boy good lady. What's the point of going home without fun on the way there?'

'What has brought this on?' She asked. D'Argo took a few steps away from her. He must have been listening to the old man, couldn't John control his offspring? Perhaps that was a mistake, in the future control of all people was needed.

'Oh. You do not want to know. Oh-kay, here we go. I had a good long look and realised something. It ain't going to work. I could spend the rest of my life in that cupboard and I'll get somewhere between no and where. Whoo hoo, how's that helping? I am Joe Normal from Hicks-ville, Earth. My people can't understand hetch drive from a food cube dispenser. I. Am. Dumb. I might be a smart guy on Earth but that ain't out here Elyria. I should leave the wormholes to the Ancients and enjoy life. Not waste it.' He stepped up to her, disagreeing with her opinion. He was going against her order and thus the Order she strove for.

'What of your great works? Your life's task will be incomplete. You may never make it home.' This was... not good, John was reverting to his old ways. 'You need them, we know Earth is too far for us to reach with standard drive.'

'Earth ain't my home anymore!' he actually shouted, he was becoming violent. He had completely left her control. The old man had re-moulded John's eyes. Tempted him back, back to the way of the old order. 'This is my home. My family. Sure I want to get back to Earth. I want to take my son fishing on a nice little pond where my papa showed me. I want to take him to Disneyland and scar his mind with big talking animals. That isn't going to happen any time soon so I'd rather spend my time with my son. Now. Not some day when were all old wrinkly farts. I owe that to D'Argo. Both of them.'

'What of your debt to us John. Our world, you involved us in the war, it cost us so much.' This was dangerous. Elyria had to be careful, he had paid them back. Moya had moved the survivors from the water world to Arnnesk, their original homeworld. The main temple might have been obliterated once and for all but the centre of their power was now inhabitable. 'You're right John you have done more than enough for my people. You gave us back a duty. Our task. Our heritage. I'm sorry, I am only shocked that you would abandon your task, your destiny. I spoke out of turn.' Elyria bowed slightly and left. She also reached out with her mind.

Walking to her chambers she kept in touch with his mind. It was full of confusion, the thoughts touched by her were not strong enough. She watched the thought process. A trick only a few, the most talented of her kind, could do. She could sense those that were his normally and hers by manipulation.

She also was looking for how this old man has broken her hold. There was no manipulation. No psychic shadows or alien thoughts. However the old man had managed it there was no evidence. The only way that could be done so completely and without a trace was if they had done it verbally. Simply talking around her influence. It would require great skill, knowledge and strength of will.

It seems John's will was stronger than she thought and the old man a very good judge of character. Withdrawing her probe Elyria sealed the door and began her meditation. Soon she would have to dominate. Control the many people on this ship. Those that couldn't be, they would have to be removed. The new order would be flawless and peaceful. Their disrupting lives ended was a small price to pay.

* * *

The Doctor was on the other side of the door. He opened it and thanked the little yellow robot for showing him the way. 'Grandfather!' Susan called out, running to him. 'I told them what you said.'

Ian stood up, Barbara looked around nervously. 'Susan didn't explain it very well. We know we are to not listen to a strangely dressed priestess preaching peace. We're just not sure why.' He really was concerned. These people were friendly, kind and willing to give them every chance. Now they were being warned against someone preaching interstellar peace.

The Doctor sat down. Relying on his cane a little more than normal. Why he remembered it this time Ian didn't know. 'Chatterton,' he mispronounced Ian's name, 'How many conquers came with the words; "We come in peace."? Hum? The civilisation they represent is not everyone's. Not all peoples benefit from it. In fact I believe the only one that does are the Eidelons themselves.'

'What do you mean?' Barbara asked.

He was busy inspecting the table. He picked up something from it and turned it in his hands. 'Hum? Oh yes my dear. As I understand it the Eidelons have promoted peace between two rival governments. With most it would be simple, a great many wars happen because governments disagree. Power blinds some to reason, as you both well know. Or perhaps one person wants something the other won't part with. Those wars can be easily solved and without blood shed.' 'That is not what is happening here.' he continued. 'No it is not! Sometimes governments are so evil. A people so twisted by hate or fear, often both, that words of reason are wasted on those people. The Scarran empire is one of these. Yes they are, a petty star empire driven to conquest. There is no reasoning with them, the threat of total destruction might slow them down but not for long.' He waved a finger at the two of them. 'The same with the Peacekeepers. They conquer other worlds, acting as an intergalactic police force only they enforce their own laws upon others. And some of these laws are wrong in every civilised way.'

'Two opposing sides, two ideals in conflict. The only result is the total destruction of one or both!' Barbara exclaimed. 'That's horrible. If neither backed down...'

'They wouldn't. Both believe completely in what they are doing my dear.' The Doctor put the thing down and looked at Ian and Barbara with a glance that could split rock. 'But the coming of these Eidelons changed that.'

'That's a good thing. Isn't it Grandfather?'

'No Susan, neither power should exist. Both are wrong, Very wrong. Conquering and destroying all in their way. Powers like that should be allowed to obliterate each other. Even if one wins it would still weaken them to the point where others can resist.'

'But the loss of life... even you can't be so cold. They're all other peoples children... Life on countless worlds.' Ian almost shouted. The Doctor could be cruel and heartless but he was talking war. Total war.

'We all die my boy and there are a few things worth fighting for. Everything ends, the only question is how you spend your life. In freedom, for the good of your family and friends. For the good of all or for none. In this there is no middle ground.'

'But you're talking about a galaxy, a universe filled with war and suffering. Is this what you want? Everyone scrambling against each other in endless death?'

'No my boy Of course not. What do you think I am? Some sort of monster? hum? No, I want a universe were people help each other. They assist their brothers in rising from the evil inside themselves. A universe that exists not to die wasted and alone but spent wisely and enjoyed to the full.' The Doctor stood up. Ian had rarely heard the old time traveller so passionate about something. 'These Eidelons are stealing peoples lives, their struggles and dreams because they want their own. Whatever they may be. War is needed, yes needed, to fight their kind of evil. Whatever guise it wears.' With that he turned and left.

'Stay here. Do not risk returning to the TARDIS until I come back. Trust no one but yourselves.'

'But Grandfather...' Susan was at his side in a flash. It looked like she was hugging the life out of him. 'Let me help you, whatever it its you're doing...'

'You know what I am going to do child. I need you to stay here, Ian and Barbara can not protect themselves can they. Hum? They need you here, trust your instincts Susan.' He waved the cane over a panel and closed the doors between them. 'Good luck.'

Barbara put on hand on Susan's shoulder. 'What is he going to do?'

'He's going to try and fight her. A battle of minds. I... I don't know if he's strong enough... Oh he might die! and... and...' Susan broke down crying.

'Is there anything we can do?' Ian asked.

'N... No. If his body is too weak he won't survive and he might not have the energy to regenerate...' She broke down crying again. Head buried in Barbara's embrace.

* * *

John strode onto command. Aeryn, Chiana and Stark were all there waiting. D'Argo was right behind him. It wasn't the Big tall Luxan warrior friend he missed of course but his own son. Five people, one too young and another far too crazy to fight. This was going to be good, he thought with bitter sarcasm.

Another thing that was "good" was Chiana hacking at the Blue box. 'Pip, what the hell are you doing?'

She jammed her sword in the door and pushed. 'Trying to get in their ship. I want to see how four people fit into a box like this. Gahh' She lost her grip and fell backwards. The sword was still stuck in the wood. 'It's not wood. It can't be wood, what the frell is this pile of shlock made of?'

Pilot appeared on the clam-shell. 'If I may answer that. Moya has finished communing with the TARDIS.'

'So it is alive?' John asked.

'Yes, but not as we would understand it. The TARDIS is older than Moya, yet younger. Time means nothing for her and is everything she is. There is a mind inside the TARDIS. It is strong, powerful and home to a vast intellect. Yet there is a child like wonder.'

'Pilot you sound sort of... What does Moya think of the Tardis.' Aeryn asked. She was worried about something.

'She is reminded of her mother.' Was the simple answer. It brought a kind of hush on the bridge.

'As freaky as that sounds I think we have another problem.' John said trying to get back to why he was there

'Is it that frell wit old man? What's he done?' Chi asked.

D'Argo half shouted. 'It's not the Doctor! It's Miss Elyria, its always been Miss Elyria!'

'What are you on about short round?' Chi asked, using her favourite nickname for his son.

'Alright here we go,' John started, he didn't know where he was going or if he was going to stop. Since when was that new. 'I know I've been a bit, well obsessed is the word, with my little project. I didn't plan to be, I just wanted to figure out a few things. Then those things went all screwy. I never wanted to build a god damn wormhole, those things have brought us nothing but trouble. Next thing I know I'm out here locked in a wardrobe. Hell man I might be stupid but I ain't a fool, I know just how dangerous wormhole travel alone can be. We all do! What the hell were we thinking?'

'It was all you John.' Aeryn reminded him pointedly.

'You see that's what's bugging me. I'm back out here to finish working on wormholes, to try and get back to Earth. We're all here for some reason or another but why's Elyria? What the frell is she doing here?' This brought the rest of them up short. 'Best I can tell she keeps on my shoulder asking how the wormholes are going.'

'You don't think she's interested in wormhole tech?' Pip jumped to his side. A wild, frightened, look in her eyes. Chiana had grown up a lot since D'Argo's death but sometimes he could see the scared girl he first met all those years ago.

'Isn't everyone. This Doctor might be a problem but we need to fix this one first.'

Aeryn took D'Argo's hand. 'So what are we going to do?'

'Easy. me and Pip are going to have a word with Elyria. You guy's have a word with the Doctor's friends. Find out what you can about him; who he is, where he's from and just what exactly that box is.'

They split up as he suggested. It wasn't hard to find Elyria, she was meditating in her chamber. 'Hi there?'

'Oh John.' Her eyes snapped open. 'And Chiana, good I wanted a word with you. Both of you.'

'You know I hate to ask this but...' John stared. Just how he was going to ask politely was going to be fun.

Chiana interrupted 'Why you here, on Moya? Shouldn't you have stayed on Arnnesk with the others?' So much for being polite.

'A good question, but one you should not need to ask.'

'Maybe because you should have answered it BEFORE getting on board.' John pressed. 'A better question; Why didn't we ask back then? You wouldn't have answer that one would you?'

Her pleasant smile slipped into something far more menacing; 'I sense I have the meddlesome old man to thank for this question.' That weird purple light trick started up. This wasn't good...

Elyria was met by the business ends of the Qualta blade and Winona. 'Peace my friends.' the woman said soothingly. 'John Crichton I suspect you know just why I am here. We need the wormhole drive.'

'Nothing doing.' He growled try as he might he couldn't stop his pulse pistol from drifting. Even if he fired now he'd miss and his aim was still falling. 'Why?'

'True peace can only come from unity, John Crichton. A unity of one will to guide others to peace. Our will. Once again we will extend peace though the galaxy and beyond.'

'What are you saying? That the only way to peace is control over the masses. I don't believe that.' John struggled, an oppressive weight forced itself into the back of his mind.

'Without direction people disagree. Disagreement creates conflict, war and leads to suffering. Our new order changes that John. We give direction, influence peace for all. Can you not see it?'

'If we chose not to you ch... change our minds! You're worse than my people! Chiana fell to her knees. The Qualta blade crashing to the floor. With a half cry she completely collapsed.

'I can, I can see it all clearly.' He could, the purple light was in his mind. He could feel it moving though his thoughts. He fell too. 'You... you have no right to do this to us.' John growled out but he was too late, her face parted and the purple light lanced out at him.

All the things he had sacrificed. The death and destruction of war had to stop, stop everywhere. Freedom of thought and idea only helped create conflict war and suffering. She was right, free only lead to pain. Standing up John looked at Elyria. 'You are right. A single voice above all is the only way for a true, lasting, peace.' He holstered Winona and Chiana stood up next to him. Freedom was curse, one the Eidelons were going to lift from the universe.

End chapter 3

Authors note:-  
There you go... now we have some fun...


	5. Chapter 4

The Price of Peace?  
Chapter 4

Authors note:-  
A big thank you for all the positive and sensible reviews and reviewers. It is a true joy to find people who can understand the point I'm trying to make. I'm not going to argue its a nice concept, or that it wouldn't lead to suffering but the moral is that there are somethings worth fighting for. Freedom and justice for all, not just ourselves, is the most important of these. In my opinion at least.

My use of Farscape to illustrate this might alienate some hard core Farscape fans but I'm afraid that seeking peace at any price might just prove too expensive.

* * *

Chapter 4

Aeryn looked at the young girl. She'd been crying and the two humans had placed themselves between them. 'Where's the old man?' she asked and they both flinched. Behind her Aeryn heard Stark muttering to himself.

'He... he's gone to talk with a friend of yours.' The woman stood up to her. Aeryn tried not to be offended. She had told her she was only a academic teacher. What threat could this teacher be to a fully trained Peacekeeper?

Sparing a glance Aeryn saw Stark was pacing the corridor, back and forth still muttering. 'Miss Elyria, he's gone to talk with Miss Elyria!' Her son pressed, pulling her attention back. From their reactions he was right.

'What? Why?'

The girl stepped between her older friends. No not older, there was something in the way she walked. The way she stood that screamed age and power. For a moment Aeryn wondered if she was even better at hiding who she was than the Doctor. Then she saw in to Susan's eyes. To borrow a saying from her husband, Aeryn could tell that when it was needed Susan could "Step up to the plate". 'Grandfather knows how wrong the Eidelons are. He's willing to sacrifice himself to stop them, you will not interfere. You...' she gulped, fear flashing in her eyes. 'You just have to wait here with us.'

It was at that point Stark finally snapped, almost throwing Aeryn to one side with the strength of madness. He grabbed Susan by both arms. 'In my head. In my head. In head, in head!' releasing her he began hitting his forehead with the heel of his hand. 'Peace. No death. Bring peace, stop death. No death. No need for Stark no death, no need.'

'He's gone stark raving mad!' one of the humans shouted.

Aeryn winced as Stark's beating became more frenzied. She kicked the back of his knee grabbed both arms and trapped him in a full body lock. For his own safety as much as theirs. 'What's happened to him?' the woman asked.

'Has he lost his mind?'

'It wouldn't be the first time.'

Susan coughed before swallowing. 'No, he's... something someone said must have triggered it.'

'Triggered what?' Aeryn said though gritted teeth. Stark was a lot stronger than he let on but she could hold him.

'No need. No peace need. Peace no need...' he muttered.

The girl didn't answer she just reached out. There was a moment where Stark cringed and her hand hovered. 'I'm sorry.' she whispered and touched his scar.

At first Aeryn though it was Stark glowing again, but it wasn't. Susan's hand was the same golden glow she remembered Stark's to be. Little tendrils stretched from her hand and scattered across Stark's scar. 'Susan do you know what your doing?' the elder woman asked.

'No I don't. I'm still going to do it though.' With that she closed her eyes and her hand flexed.

Stark screamed as the tendrils sunk in. Instinctively Aeryn tired to pull Stark way but he was stuck fast. The screaming stopped as suddenly as it started and Stark's light burst forth again. If anything it was brighter than before. For a heartbeat no one moved and then both Stark and Susan fell back. Stark's light pulsed and seemed to retreat back into his face.

heartbeats turned to hours before the Banik struggled to his feet and smiled. 'Thank you good lady.'

'Stark. What happened?' Aeryn asked, fingering her pule pistol. Looking at his face she was confused. Before half his face looked like a burn scar, covering his Stykera heritage. Now that burning light was back and there was no steel mask to cover it up. Only it wasn't blaring out like a spot light, something was holding it back. It was a soft glow but still as rich as it was a long time ago.

'John's sacrifice all those years ago gave me the strength to subsume my other side. The peace I felt was merely the scar, covering the boiling energies of my soul.' He jerked his head, like he was hearing a DRD down the hall. 'Now I have found... balance, not peace.'

'There's a difference?

Stark knelt by Susan who was still spread on the floor 'Oh yes, in some ways peace only suppresses the disagreements. Balance, by the very definition, must be equal and opposing.'

As if his movement broke the shock of her friends the two older humans knelt by Susan. 'I've never seen her do anything like that before. Then I guess she never had to.' Ian supported her head.

'Will she be okay again?' the woman asked Stark.

'Oh yes. There's has life in her still, she is only resting.'

'She's only a child. She shouldn't have done it. Sorry but...'

'Wrong. She is not a child, only by the standards of her own people is she young. She has seen more years pass than any of us.' he answered that same strange smile playing on his lips.

Aeryn had seen him like this before. Only rarely and that was back when Zhaan was still alive. It set the hairs on the back of her neck on end.

No, it wasn't Stark's half farbot behaviour. It was a long dormant sixth sense she had been trained for since birth. Someone was pointing a gun at her. Someone who was going to fire and soon. 'Mum what is it?' D'Argo had sensed it too. He was inside the chamber. Good

Straining her senses Aeryn silently told him to stay. Keep the others back. Don't follow. He was scared, but brave. Everything she could have hoped for. She couldn't say anything. The sound of a pulse blast charging from Chiana's Qualta blade was unnaturally loud. Any moment now it would be unleashed on her unprotected back.

Questions like; "Why?" "What was going on now?" and "What about John?" were secondary objectives. Just ahead of how to save Chiana. First priority was as ever. Save her son.

Throwing her weight as hard as she could Aeryn rolled. The pulse blast exploded on the door frame. Drawing and firing in the same movement as standing she was aiming at Chiana's leg. The shot went wide.

D'Argo reacted almost as fast. Closing the door he shouted for the others to hide.

Years of soft living, no matter how much she tried to stay in shape, had taken their toll. Her aim was off, reactions slow and instincts half dead. Were she in peak form Chiana would never have gotten that close with a loaded weapon.

Chiana had tracked and fired again, the kick of the heavy blade throwing her aim off. Stalemate. Aeryn couldn't risk killing her friend with a direct shot and wasn't good enough anymore to wound her cleanly. Chiana couldn't hit and stay in cover at the same time.

Both of them cowering in the same bend of corridor, in between ridges that were far smaller than Aeryn remembered. The two of them were left taking pot shots at each other. It all relied on how much charge was left in each gun. 'Chiana, why?' Aeryn shouted. She might have kept her pistol clean and functioning but for the life of her she couldn't remember how many shots she had left.

'Peace and order must be preserved. It is the way of things. I do what must be done.'

'Killing us? How is that peaceful?'

'For the good of order I have to stop the others. Their ideas are an infection we must clean.' That didn't sound like Chiana. More like the typical Nebari propaganda. The whole race chanted the same sort of thing, save for the small band of rebel's. Like Chiana and her brother.

If the Doctor and his companions were right this was all because of Elyria. Thinking about it both the Nebari and Eidelon's did have the same goals, sort of. Just their methods differed. Wincing as a close miss exploded against her slim cover Aeryn shook the ideas from her head. It didn't matter right now. Reason later, protect now.

She fired and missed. Frell, she really was out of practice.

* * *

Elyria looked around the command chamber. There was the strange box but no sign of the old man. 'What is his name?' she asked, realising she still did not know it.

John looked around. 'He calls himself The Doctor. I don't know anything more, he did not tell us.'

Suppressing a grim smile she tapped her mental link with the other minion. 'I can sense Chiana. She is pining the others in place. Removing this Doctor will kill the weed of distrust he has sown.'

'All we have sacrificed,' John agreed. 'He would make it worthless. I will stop him, I have to. He almost made me mistrust you... But I can't remember why.'

'Pay it no mind my friend. You were too strong for him.' She grinned at her puppet. He accepted her words without question. Perfect, that was how it should be. Within the cycle the entrapment would become permeant.

John double tapped his comms. 'Pilot, can any of the DRD's find the Doctor?'

'That would not be needed Commander.' Pilots head appeared on the monitor. 'The Doctor is here, in my den.'

What could he be doing there? Pilots and their charges were notorious as being of supreme peace and acceptance. While their minds were impregnable to her talents They were not a problem in the grand design. 'Keep him their Pilot. I'm on my way.' John announced.

'I have no intention of moving John Crichton.' The old man's voice rang out. 'I await you and your associate, the Eidelon, at your pleasure. I do believe it is time to end this game my boy. So don't be "Eidle" before we begin our final moves.'

It was a challenge. One she should refuse, only he was offering a quick and simple answer. Destroy him, one way or another now rather than hunt him down later. She couldn't refuse the chance or ignore it and he knew as much.

She and John made it down to the pilots den. Stepping inside she remembered why she didn't like this part of the ship. It was too big, a hole running through the centre of the animal. A painful reminder that she was not in control here. Only a passenger on the inside of a star-beast.

It reminded her there were other powers in the universe.

Standing between her and the pilot was the old man. His long white hair slicked back, he was resting on his cane with a look of dry mischief on his face. 'Ahh something keep you my dear? I think we've both been waiting for this.'

'Since we met, Doctor. The new order of the universe must be preserved and expand. If you cannot see that there is no hope for you.' He was intelligent.. If she could turn him his knowledge would be invaluable.

'Doctor, listen to her.' John pressed pointing his Pulse pistol at the old man. 'This universe is sick with war and hate. I've lost friends, I might even lose my son. You know why we have to do this.'

'Hypocrite!' the old man snapped. 'Peace isn't the way of the Eidelon. If it was they would never have needed your wormholes my boy. They would never have needed to make the Peacekeepers. Stealing them from your home and changing them and no one would have needed to try and destroy them. Yes pilot was kind enough to fill in the gaps.' The large alien looked on, taking a observers role.

The Doctor took a step forward, but he was talking to John. 'They have blinded you my boy. Blinded with talk of peace and an end to suffering. Suffering is part of life. Without it we do not grow, do not mature. Without hardship we can not become strong. But even this is not the way of peace.' He spat the word out. She could hear the Doctors anger now. He was angry but his voice spoke more of contempt. 'You are fighting for what you believe in my boy. This is not peace.' The Doctor waved his cane at her. 'This is one belief over taking another, supplanting it. That is the cause of war. The Eidelons bring war and slavery.'

'He does not understand John.' She felt the tether she had on his mind waver. 'The only way for peace to exist is one voice and the acceptance of its word.'

'You do that and you become slaves! Worse! The true price of absolute peace is freedom. Your freedom to believe what you will, to fight for what you need. Those that are truly peaceful will not fight for anything. Not even their own children!'

'They should not need to.' She pressed. 'If all hear reason no one would need to fight.'

'Hear reason? Were you to see a child, beaten by a parent. Would you become involved my boy? Would you make a stand, fight for them? Or would you ignore it, none of your business and let it happen?'

'I'd stop them' John growled and Elyria knew she had lost him.

'Then my boy you are not peaceful. You are a protector, you'd fight for what you believe is right, no matter the cost. You make that choice with your heart. That's what the Eidelons wish to stop. You making that choice.'

'NO! We would talk with them. Convince them to stop. That is the peace we believe in. No one need be hurt...' she argued

'How? hum? How would you stop them?' The Doctor advanced again, finally turning his attention to her. 'A kind word? Were the monster to hear it would he stop and see the error of his ways? I think not my dear. You could never be sure. You would need some sort of hold. A mental hold. Much like the one you have on young John here.

'You see, my dear child, your new order is flawed. Flawed by hypocrisy, you coming here, ready to kill me, is proof of that. You force whole races that do not agree with you. Bend them to your will, yet you do nothing about those races enslaved. Merely enslave those that enslave them. A vicious little play isn't it. A war of ideals, the one thing no race should sacrifice. Their dreams for yours. Your perfect order of peace for the freedom of of all life.'

Suddenly she felt something snap, mental whiplash sent her to her knees just as John screamed.

Gasping for air John growled; 'My people, on my world. Millions died for their freedom. We fought wars for it. Thousands marched to their deaths for their children to have it. With a song in their heart!' he stopped suddenly. His mind was free, completely, 'Aeryn!'

With that he ran out of the chamber and she guessed for his wife. Trying to find her feet Elyria found the Doctor standing over her. 'That was your mistake child. Humanity spent much of it's twentieth century embroiled in wars. War's that were for good and wars that were for evil. John comes from a time where his people know war. They know suffering and have done for centuries. They have seen empires come and go. Dictators rise and fall. They have seen it all in such a short time and if they have learned anything it's that the most valuable thing is not that their children live but that they live free.'

The Eidelon knew she had lost. John would have to be dealt with and this man was too dangerous to leave free. Lashing out with he mind she battered at his defences. If she could defeat him she could escape on his machine.

He chuckled lightly, his mental fortifications held. Opening her face Elyria lashed out with everything she had, ensnaring his mind wasn't enough she had to pour everything into it if she was going to use him to escape. His mind held and then she saw it.

It was only a brief glimpse. Hardly enough to recognise anything but there it was for that moment. A moment she would remember forever.

It wasn't his will she felt but the extent of his mind. The mind of a god. He saw from one end of time to the other, the destiny of all those he encountered. The history of futures past. Realities that would never come to pass and those that would, those that must...

Then she saw it. Her destiny. He chose it in that instant. Possibilities collapsing in on themselves. Smaller and smaller until only one remained and she knew what it was.

'NO please!' Elyria screamed 'Anything!'

But he had chosen. It would happen and her destiny was closed, like a door to the universe, to everything.

She was trapped in darkness. Lost. Forever. The only wish she had, one that could never be granted, was to finally rest.

The worst of all was the last mental image of the Doctor. Standing on the other side of the door. Between her and everything. The look in his eyes when he closed it. The look of terrible compassion and endless resolve.

End chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

The Price of Peace?  
Chapter 5

'Now that's messed up.' John looked at the Eidelon. She was still just sitting there her face half open and he could swear she was drooling. 'What did he do to her?' They had dragged both the old man and Elyria out of pilots den. The Eidelon woman was now in a corner of her chamber, dead to the world.

Stark looked to him, the only thing more disturbing than what had been done to her was what had happened to him. Stark was genuinely creepy these days. 'She got what she deserved John. A universe of perfect peace and order.' he smiled.'So what does that mean?' Chiana asked, 'Cause it looks like the old man mind-frelled her.'

'He did.' was Starks answer, his smile becoming a grin. 'That's where her perfect order lives. Locked deep inside her own mind.'

'So how do we know he isn't using his funky mind powers on us?' John asked, stepping over a guard DRD. If Elyria was faking the little dudes couldn't be effected by her. At least they hoped not.

'We don't, or at least you don't. As soon as he leaves we'll know the answer.'

John evaluated his glowing friend. 'You know you're really scary right now.'

Stark didn't bother to answer and left. He turned to watch but behind him John heard the sound of a Qualta blade charging. 'Chiana, what are you thinking?'

'I'm not letting her wake up John.' She growled, pointing the business end at the

Eidelon. 'I'm not letting her do it to me again.' Her greatest fear was to be mind-cleansed. Having it done to her without her knowing had left her very edgy.

'If you can live with it Chi. It is murder you know.' What scared John was he couldn't think of any other reason to stop his friend. They couldn't guarantee Elyria wouldn't wake up one day and start this all over again.

She shifted her weight and braced herself. She could live with it. In fact if she couldn't John might do it himself. However wrong it was it might be necessary. The Eidelon was dead to the world, a drooling vegetable. IF she didn't recover it would be a mercy to kill her, Stark had more than hinted that somewhere in there she was aware. John shuddered at the thought and Chiana fired.

The blue bolt exploded as it hit

Nothing happened.

Chiana fired twice more, each blue bolt was harmless.

'Okay, that was weird' John caught her eye, Chiana had seen a lot in her life and had taken a good few knocks. She'd always had the strength to get back up but this looked to be an exception.

Drawing and firing Winona John saw the red blots have the same effect. 'Pilot, you seeing what we're seeing down here?'

The comms buzzed and Pilot answered. 'I am Commander Crichton. I have no explanation. Only that there has been no change in her bio readings. I can only suggest that this not something she is doing, more something done to her.'

'Come on Pip, time to have a word with the wizard.' The two headed down to the infirmary. Or what classed as the infirmary, really it was just the room they kept all the big medical stuff in. It used to be Zhaan's apothecary but no one called it that any more.

The last hatch opened and John finally knew where everyone else was. D'Argo and Susan were at the Doctor's bed side. The strange old man had been found next to Elyria in some sort of deep sleep. From the sounds of things the young girl had been much the same way after turning Stark back into crazy man. Only it had lasted longer in his case. The two travelling companions were holding a whispered conversation off to one side, casting glances at the bed.

John caught Aeryn's eye. As Chi went to his son Aeryn stepped up. 'Everything alright John?'

'No. Whatever he did to her it looks permanent. We even shot her, nothing.' he whispered

This won a shocked blink 'How?'

'We think he did it.' John hissed. 'How and why, not a clue.' He noticed he had suddenly gotten everyone's attention, save for the girl's that was still fixed on her relative. 'Okay kid, before the old man wakes up lets get some answers.'

She didn't look up. 'C... Can't we wait until...'

John walked into her view. 'Nope, not waiting. I just know you have the answers and as soon as the Doc here wakes up you and your fiends will clam up faster than I can blink. I don't fancy my chances getting answers from him either.'

'He doesn't like people calling him "Doc".' She said sadly, John knew he was pushing it. This old man was her grandfather and from the looks of things the only family she had. This could be his death bed.

Screw it, he needed to know just what the old Doc had done. ' Susan, he'll be alright. You and I both know he wont' tell us anything but I need to know if Elyria's going to jump up one day and be a pain in the butt again. Now we already tried shooting her and it did precisely zip all.'

That brought her head up. 'What?'

'We shot her. Me and Pip blasted that Eidelon bitch with enough to make her a stain on the deck. We didn't even displace the drool. What, the hell, did he do to her.'

'Suspended... He couldn't have, not with out a Key.' She shook her head but John could have sworn she was looking at the walking stick they had found with the Doctor.

He picked it and held it in front of her. 'A "Key"?'

'A Time Key.' She looked at the stick with shock; 'Where did he get it? Oh Rassalon, Grandfather! What did you do?' She burst out crying into his hand. 'Y... You should have let me help... oh Grandfather!'

Aeryn stepped up. 'What did he do to her? And why didn't he let you help?'

'He... he locked her in time. Forever.' The girl wept. 'Forever.'

John got the first inclines of what had happened, if he was right... 'Hang on, he reached into her mind and turned her into a dribbling vegetable. Now your telling me he did it deliberately? Not only that but he froze her in time so she'd stay that way?'

'Yes. For as long as the universe lasts, she can't die. I... I think it's worse than that.'

'You can't get worse' John growled. The enormity hadn't settled in yet. Stark entered and spoke up

'You can John. She's still aware, deep in there. Lost in her own mind for eternity. She can never escape but is awake. Even if she finds a way out of the madness she couldn't move. A prison of insanity the size of your own body with no respite and no death.'

Susan then said. 'A Time Key is used to lock people in time. It... It's only supposed to last a few hours but... But if you know how to reset the limiter...'

Now it sunk in. The old man had done all that. 'That's monstrous.' one of his companions gasped. Susan just kept crying.

Between tears she sobbed out; 'He has to pay for it. Grandfather's a good man and he has to pay for what he's done. He has to live with it, with what he did. That's why he didn't want me to help, he was saving me.'

It was hours later and John had spent most of his time with his wormhole equation. It was the quietest place on Moya, more than that he had a decision to make. The Doctor had made himself a monster. He could have just left, John would never have figured out wormholes in his own life time, let alone the old man's. He might have stumbled a bit further along the path but never figure them out. But the Doctor had stayed. He had tried to show them the mistake they had made.

No not the one in the math but the sacrifice. When good people do nothing evil can flourish. When you give everything up for peace you give up the freedom to chose. It's easy to stay peaceful, to turn your back on those that suffer for the sake of peace but someone, somewhere, will always try to take that from you. Thinking their way is better.

Standing up John made a few subtle changes to the equation. Nothing important. Nothing you'd notice at first, changing a few symbols and moving a decimal here and there. Only he knew what it would do, the sort of thing a single mistake can do to a complex math like this.

With three little pen strokes the whole equation was useless.

It was too dangerous. If someone wanted to follow up what he had done that would send them down the wrong track. They would never complete his research. Closing the door John knew he was putting his work on Wormholes to bed. He wouldn't work on it again. That was the easy choice.

* * *

Chiana spun the Qualta blade, watching it carve a little hole in the decking. Absently she wondered if Moya could feel it. Looking up she saw an odd looking DRD waiting, watching her. It was 1812.

She stopped and picked up the blade. The little repair drone whistled its tune at her, stopped over the little hole and spun in place. Still whistling it trundled off and out of the Command chamber. The little hole gone.

Chi was trying to think of something profound to attach to that when she heard someone chuckle. 'What do you want?'she growled.

The Banik stood over her shoulder. 'Tried drawing him yet?'

'I can't draw.'

He came around and knelt in front of her, face to face. 'Neither can I, didn't stop me scribbling Zhaan's face very where I could. You know I close my eye and she's still there.' he smiled sadly.

'Frell you.' Chiana spat at him. 'That's what I got to look forward to? Becoming some farbot psycho that doubles as a night light?'

He slapped her, hard. 'Now we can carry on like that. You can go bang your head against Moya or try that little sword trick on yourself. None of it will make you feel any better. Neither will insulting your friends.'

She was too shocked to answer so he carried on. 'Why did D'Argo die. You've asked your self that I bet. I've watched all these years, ready to lash out at anything for any reason. Your still angry, with yourself and with D'Argo for dying on you.'

'What?'

'Chiana. Zhaan died for her friends. I have something tangible to show me how good a person she was. I see how happy Aeryn and John are, I see little D'Argo and know that is the gift she gave them. The gift your D'Argo gave was for all of us. He fought to protect you. Every day you live is his gift.

'I know that.'

'Then live Chiana. Don't lash out at anyone you can and don't breakdown and cry when you think no one is looking. Elyria stole that life, she used your anger and turned you against us.' Chiana had guessed that much, she wasn't totally stupid.

'So what do I do now?' She asked sarcastically. Stark smiled like some kind of saint Stark and began to glow.

His mouth didn't move, she was blinded by Stark's light but she could still see. She could hear. But he voice she heard wasn't Stark's, the face she saw wasn't Banik 'Live Chiana. That is all, remember me and live.' D'Argo, her D'Argo smiled to her. 'Oh and tell John, good choice with the name.' He laughed that deep laugh of his and the light faded.

Stark stood that smile still in place. '...How?' She asked.

'I am a window between life and death. The thing about windows is people can look both ways.'

* * *

Aeryn watched over her son. The Doctor was the first real friend he made on his own. His others, what few there were, knew him through her and John. John was right, they had a good child.

Barbara tapped her on the shoulder. Aeryn spun, hand on pulse pistol. The other woman pretended not to notice; 'I got you some water.'

'Thank you.' Aeryn nodded and the two stood in silence, watching the old man sleep. 'I hope he recovers.' she offered.

'We're so far away from home, not that your not good people. We just...' She trailed off. There was nothing more to say.

The two of them stood like that for a while before John joined them. 'Aeryn, we need to talk.'

She didn't like the tone of his voice. It was one she long associated with "It's a really bad idea but..." plans that were both that and would probably leave them neck deep in pulse fire. 'What about?'

'What happens next. And what we do about it.'

'Isn't that something we all should talk about?' she asked.

'Not just yet. I want you to try and talk some sense into me.' he gave Barbara a look that asked her to leave.

Barbara said; 'I'll leave you two to it. You'll excuse me.'

'You are not thinking what I am.' Aeryn hoped he wasn't. What she was suggesting, well it wasn't the sort of thing you should even think about.

'You mean burning a path back to the Eidelon homeworld, using those probes again, then inciting a civil war in both Peacekeeper and Scarren space. All with the hope of liberating those worlds enslaved across the territories.'

'Do you know what your saying John?'

'As I see it that's choice one. Choice two involves us flying around warning everyone and three includes the words "hide" and "pray they don't find us".'

Aeryn almost laughed at that; 'You couldn't do that John. I know you, you'd have to get involved.' Then she realised what he meant. John wasn't only going to put himself and his friends in danger. John was talking about throwing her and his son in danger. 'You can't John. you can't do that to him.'

'Then what do I do Aeryn?' he asked. 'I can't sit back and watch. I can't leave him anywhere safe and tell him not to expect to see me again. For all I know that Doctor is twisting my mind into some sort of gung-ho gun nut. What do I do?'

'John. You told me stories, I found out so much from our short stay on Earth. Your people, the things you've done and said. I trust you John. I trust you to make the right decision.'

He looked to her and she saw the pain of his decision. When deciding your own fate you could do it at the drop of a trigger. The blink of an eye. The fate of the galaxy, the fate of your own son. That was a big one. 'Pilot,' he tapped his comms 'Pilot put me through to everyone please.

'My friends.' Johns voice echoed through Moya. 'and Moya, our beautiful home. There are things out there that you protect us from Moya but there are things out there you can't save us from. There are monsters of all shapes. The Eidelons hid what they were and the people just don't know. A gilded cage, that's what it is. We're outside now and we have a choice. We can run, run and hide, or we can smash that cage. What do we do?'

Chiana answered in a quiet voice. 'John, we all die. In the end all that matters in the end is how we lived. Doing the right thing or hoping for something better. I never was one for waiting.'

Aeryn said her piece; 'Five years ago I said my son would live in peace. It cost all of us our freedom. If we are not willing to fight for something it will be taken away from us. I would like to live in peace. But I won't live without freedom

'That goes for me too.' John nodded to her. 'Stark?'

'I'm with Chiana on this one John. There is another side but it means nothing if we don't live for today.'

'I guessed as much. That just leaves you two Pilot.'

'As you know, Commander, Moya and her kind are creatures of peace but we know well the pain of collars and incarceration. Both she and I are in agreement, the basic right of freedom belongs to all. If we do not stand and protect it no one will. Moya and I will make that stand Commander.'

'Couldn't have said it better myself Pilot.' John grinned.

End Chapter 5

* * *

Authors note:-  
To the inevitable flame from "John Crichton, Godhead". Before you start off on a nice little rant please remember that you're talking to an Englishman. Your insults to American armed forces, the President of the United States and the like (that are probably earning you no end of friends) are, I'm afraid, missing the mark.

A little.

Say by the distance of the Atlantic ocean...

So close, almost...


	7. Epi

Price of Peace  
Epilogue

A couple of days later the old man woke up, he was tired and couldn't stand but he was awake. Both John's son and the old man's granddaughter fussed about him but with a suborn show of grumpiness he refused everything but water. Eventually Barbara was able to convince the two of them to leave him alone.

It was then John swooped in. He didn't like the idea of almost attacking the guy while he was down but he had to know. 'You're looking better.' he said to the pinched and lined man.

'You're not a very good liar John Chighton' The old man mispronounced John's last name. 'You're not going to offer me some food are you?'

'I think you've got enough.' John looked at the food cubes piled on two tables. 'So what are you going to do now?'

'I think the TARDIS has had enough time to recharge. As soon as we can I think we'd better go.'

'You came, you saw, you left.'

'I'm not Caesar my boy. I have no empire nor do I want one. No I just want to keep travelling.'

'And if you come across something you don't like you stop it.'

'Precisely' he chuckled.

'So what do we do now? Or don't you have an answer for that?'

The old man's creased face turned to him, 'Is it my job to tell you how to live now, hum? Are you so feeble you need a bed ridden old man's help?' Feeble, the Doctor's eyes were almost burning and the tone of his voice was anything but.

'That's not what I meant. I know what I have to do. I just don't like it.' The Doctor just looked at him. 'We're going to have to stop the Eidelons. That means going out there and stopping them before they spread to far.'

'And how do you propose to do that?'

'You know.' John admitted

The Doctor sighed, 'Of course. I had hoped, but you humans only ever seem to have one answer.' lying back down he closed his eyes. 'Maybe I was too optimistic. Yes I think so.'

John had enough of this man. Never coming out with an answer swooping in and ripping John's life apart and then tutting at the only thing he could do to find some reason 'Just what the frell does that mean?'

The Doctor sighed again. 'If you force your views on others what makes you any better. I can't tell you how to live because that is the problem.' Finally opening his eyes he took a deep breath. 'John, you can chose to live how you want but you can not chose for others. That is the fine line you must walk. Chose my boy but let others have the same.' With that the Doctor closed his eyes again and was asleep.

He spent another day like that, drifting in and out. John avoided the room, He was right. The basted old man was right. John had immediately gone from one extreme to the other with out looking at the middle ground. He got the distinct impression that the old man wanted to leave for just that reason. He couldn't force his views on people but wouldn't let others.

John's views on freedom was coloured from his history, his family and his world. In space a moral compass that points north was useless. There was no north or south and that left everything he knew directionless.

Or was it.

It was time for the Doctor to leave. Saying goodbye Chi actually hugged the Doctor and he looked even more uncomfortable than he would if she drew a gun on him. He pulled another coin out from Little D's nose and ruffled his hair. Shaking Stark's and Aeryn's hands he finally stood before John.

Tugging on his lapels the old man looked solum and thoughtful. 'My good boy, it's been quite a little adventure hasn't it?'

'Yes, it has. Where will you go now.'

'A very good question, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.' he chuckled before asking. 'And what of you and your family. Where do you go from here?'

'Out there.' John gestured out the front portal. 'Then who knows. Do the right thing, what ever that is.'

'I really have sent you out without a map haven't I my boy. Ohh one last little sermon can't hurt can it? Of course not. The Eidelons are right about one thing John. Peace is always better than war. But the ends. The ends, my boy, never justify the means.'

The Doctor shook a fist between them. 'You don't need telepathic powers or big guns to create a lasting peace. Only the oldest weapon, the one everyone has. Words, John Chrigton, words.' The Doctor's smile was broad as he offered his hand. 'Now I think you know what to do.'

John shuck the offered hand. 'I guess I do.'

* * *

'...And that was how it was. Father knew what he was doing.' D'Argo laughed. 'If he ever did.' It had been many years since that fateful meeting with the Doctor. 'He left soon after that. Where, who knows.

'We flew back to Hyneria and then out among the stars. The few scattered Eidelons were unable to stop us. Word spread for all those twilling to listen. The Scarran Empire fell when those races it subjugated banded together. The Peacekeepers, unable to recover from the PK war, retreated and a new galaxy grew in their place.' He told the story. Yes their journeys were long over. They took his Farther and his Mother but the were over.

Chiana died fighting her homeworld.Stark was still out there somewhere and Moya. Moya had sacrificed herself to save her whole race from destruction.

It was a lie to say that the Galaxy was a safe place. That wars were a thing of the past. That people didn't die, cold and alone in the middle of the night. That the young man didn't cry himself to sleep over a broken heart. That evil didn't stalk the stars. That there weren't creatures that would sooner eat you than look at you.

It was a lie that freedom was absolute. You couldn't kill someone and get away with it. Or do what you want and damn the consequences. But you could live safe, free to believe what you want and accept what you chose.

People lived in harmony, not peace. They talked with each other. Stood shoulder to shoulder for protection and grew in friendship, not slavery to an ideal.

D'Argo was left. He had taken it upon himself to do one last thing. Remind everyone. 'This galaxy is full of wonder, horror and joy. We fight to keep that my friends. The price of freedom is vigilance. The price of peace is often letting evil flourish. If we do nothing to stop them people will take our lives and then our life. We must always be ready and we must temper it with wisdom. If we falter those that die will have been sacrificed for nothing and your children would not know why.'

The crowd applauded. Some complained and a few at the back jeered. That was okay, they had the freedom to do that. Sort of the whole point. D'Argo accepted them and their views. Even if he didn't agree with them he'd fight so that they could have their own opinion. With a sad little smile he looked further back.

There he stood, youngish, in a pinstripe suit and long brown coat, his hair wildly spiked. He looked human but years of experience told D'Argo he wasn't. The stranger smiled like he was all teeth and pulled his hands out of his pockets. Tugging on the coat lapels.

D'Argo had to blink. He had seen something impossible.

Fighting his way through the crowd he struggled to move fast enough but couldn't. He made it out of the mass of people in time to hear the grinding engines of the TARDIS as it took off.

End

Disclaimer:-  
I do not own Farscape /Dr Who or any of the characters from either. They belong to the Jim Henson company and the BBC respectively. Where they crossover that's just my imagination. No profit is made or intended.

Authors note:-  
And that's it folks. There is nothing more to say here, now what's next to write, let's see...

Mountain King  
AKA Thomas Fishwick


End file.
